This invention relates to an electronic digital data processing system and method for analyzing, particularly for ordering, the sequence of programmed statements that constitute equations.
The invention is useful by computer programmers.
Conventional computer programming languages restrict the programmer to entering equations in the order in which they are evaluated. If an equation is listed out of this sequential order, which is conventionally deemed an error, the execution of the program will produce an erroneous result or will halt operation, due to what appears to be missing information.
Further, it is difficult and time-consuming for one not familiar with a computer program to determine how it works, and to be able to maintain, enhance or otherwise re-engineer the program.
It is known in the art to provide computer programs that map the function call hierarchies. One such program is termed the Source Code Browser and was available from Xerox Corporation.
Computer programs are also known that check a program to determine whether it contains a mistake in the form of an omitted equation, which includes an equation listed in the improper sequence. One such program termed Lint was available from AT&T.
In addition, the programming language termed Dynamo, available from Pugh-Roberts Associates, allows equations to be listed in any order. The system determines the order in which the equations are to be calculated.
It is an object of this invention to provide an electronic digital data processing system and method for determining the order in which programmed equations are to be evaluated.
It is also an object to develop a graphical presentation of that sequential ordering.
Another object of the invention is to provide a computer programming system and method for determining the precedence of equations in an existing program.
A further object of the invention is to provide a system and method that enable one to understand and to re-engineer computer software, particularly to the level of variable parameters.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.